dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanton: Transfigured Uprising
(Still in Editing....) This is a fanfiction by QuincyTheOneOfCreation. It is about "Kanton", (Formerly known as "Quentin"), a Human that was transformed into a Saiyan by a strange meteor crashing and his future takes a dramatic twist ...Along this path of destiny he takes....What lies ahead in his future? Characters The characters involved in this story, The cast. Heroes The cast of the protagonists involved in the story *Kanton *Drake *Francis Z *Marco *Angela *Maya Onnio *Forosto *Blizzara Villains The cast of the various antagonists involved in the story. Minor Villains/Minions/Supporters *Genocidas *Samaito *Phantasm *Emperor Epsilon (1st and 2nd Form) *Spektro *Garriko *Courge *Iseburge *Corgetto *Android 90 *Android 93 *Android 95 *Doctor Gizmo *Major Villains/Leaders/Masterminds *Obsidian (1st, 2nd and Final Form) *OrKestro (Namekian and Super Namek) *Majin Scarlet (Obsidian and Orkestro Absorbed) *Glaceus (First to Ultimate) *Lord Ragen (1st, 2nd, 3rd and Final Form) Saga I: Epsilon Saga Chapter I: That One Night. One cool, nippy Saturday night on November 14th, 2015 C.E. A young, tall-standing, dark-skin toned, 14 year old boy named "Quentin" with a African-styled buzz-cut and a straight and evened hairline, was walking alone in the urban streets of Central City heading home, after emerging a Black Golden Belt winner of a 2015 Kung Fu championship in the World Tournament arena, That time he was wearing a Kung Fu gi like Son Goku's in Dragon Ball Super. (But dark blackish Charcoal color replaces the Orange, And a pure White color replaces the blue) ''with a pure gold-chained necklace beneath the charcoal black vest. Shortly after he enters his home on a surburban street in Wast City at least six blocks northwest of the Capsule Corporation building, He goes to his room upstairs to stargaze at the crystal clear midnight dark-blue sky. Suddenly, A neon green glare of light catches his attention. "...W-what....What is that...Is that a shooting star?" Quentin thought to himself as the green light seemed to be a shooting star. The "shooting star" unusually and suddenly made a turn in its path, heading towards the backyard of his house. It was a meteorite blazing in neon green Ki energy-like flames. Shocked by its turn, Quentin backed away from the window quickly. The strange green blazing meteorite crashes into his backyard and a large green dome-shaped explosion blast with crackling yellow lightning surging around, from the meteor's impact ''(like the Omega Blaster energy blasts Broly throws but far smaller in range and power) ''engulfs the entirety of his house before Quentin could even think to escape. Disintegrating the house in the vicinity and tossed him into the air. ''"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!" Quentin screamed as the force of the impact forced him back several feet and causing him to land on the ash and dirt-covered concrete sidewalk, In midair, The gold made into his chained necklace attracted the lightning and turned the dark ash covering him to gold and then to vapor. Quentin then passed out from the blunt fall trauma, As it nearly killed him rather than the explosion alone. Chapter 2: Transforming Recovery and Adaptation 1 Year, 6 Months, 1 Week, 0 Days Later Sunday, May 21st 2017 C.E. ' After being knocked out unconscious into a deep for approximately 18 months, stasis-like coma, Quentin finally recovers from the severe consequential near-death injuries. By the time he wakes up, He is 15, But still appears the same as if he never aged since that night, He gets up from the bed and breaks free of the casts just by stretching exhaustively ''like waking up in the early morning. Then suddenly, A pure White-colored aura surges up around him automatically. Quentin began to change, He gains the 10 inches of growth he missed, (5"1 to 5"11) along with a more lean, toned, muscular, soldier-fit physique as he gained a huge straining '''Zenkai boost that multiplied his power by x1,200. His power level skyrocketed from a measly 30 to 36,000 from taking a year and a half to recover. "Grrrrrnnnhhh....Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh...Hrrrrrrrrghhhh!" He grunted in strain as his muscles enlarged to make up a more lean, mature, toned, muscular, soldier-fit physique. His voice also slightly deepened in tone. Strangely, He quickly grows a dark blackish-brown Saiyan tail. Not only did Quentin just gain an empowering Zenkai boost, He transformed into a Saiyan. The nurses in the room backed away unnerved, shocked, surprised and mostly frightened as this occurence was unlike anything they've witnessed before. He had his head down to the floor, eyes closed half-asleep for a moment before opening his eyes and raises his head to look up. ''"Hmm......" ''Quentin mumbled as he looked at the hospital staff with a straight face, His hazel-brown eye irises quickly faded to a yellowish-golden color. After a year and half of hospitalation, Quentin developed more and more pride in his skills as he matured overtime as he continued with his usual routine of attending his classes, taking his martial arts lessons and working out at gyms everyday, To adapt to his heightened strength and master his new abilities. Chapter 3: Attack of the Epsilon Force Category:Fan Fiction